Miracles can Happen
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo has an accident,but will it change his and Heero's relationship?(Warning Yoai,Mild language,1x2,Mpreg(MAYBE) and other stuff)
1. Default Chapter

Miracles Can Happen.  
  
Standard disclamer...I don't own Gundam Wing...*cries* BUT HEERO'S MINE!!!! well half mine...*looks at lawyer guys standing around pc* OK!He isn't mine....BUT I GOT DIBS!!!Well yeah...Don't sue me cause I only got like a penny....Don't hurt me!  
Ch.1  
  
"Duo!Pull up,"Quatre yelled as he watched Deathscyth plummetted towards the earth's surface."Duo,"Quatre yelled again,before looking away as Duo's gundam brutally crashed into the earth's surface.  
  
*~A Month Later~*  
  
Slowly violet eyes opened to meet the dark celing of their room.  
  
"You're awake,"Trowa stated from the door.  
  
"What happened,"Duo asked sitting up and wincing in pain.  
  
"You crashed in Deathscyth.You're lucky you weren't killed.Blook was spattered all over your cockpit.Took Heero days to clean,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"Oh God...I..I lost it,"Duo said laying a hand on his flat stomach as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"What did you lose,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing.Leave me Trowa,"DUo sighed laying back down and pulling the covers tight around himself.  
  
"Alright...Yell if you need us,"Trowa said leaving the room.  
  
"I need Heero,"Duo whispered to himself as he curled into a ball and cried.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I don't know what's wrong.He asked me what happened and when I told him he said he lost it and started crying,"Trowa shrugged.  
  
"We've all lost control before,"Wufei said.  
  
"I don't think that's what he ment and I don't think he watned me to hear him,but when I said if he needed us to just yell...he curled up and said he needed you...Heero,"Trowa said glancing at the Wing pilot.  
  
"Me,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yea,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"Before you go to him Heero let me talk to Duo.I was with him when you were still on the mission and Duo was at the hospital,"Quatre said standing from his seat and quickly walking up stairs.  
  
"Winner and Maxwell are both acting weird,"Wufei said watching the small blonde run up stairs.  
  
"They're best friends.It's understandable,"Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Still...I'd like to know what's wrong,"Heero said.  
  
"We won't know until they're ready to talk,"Trowa said picking up a book.  
  
"Which I hope is soon,"Wufei sighed.  
  
************************  
  
"Duo?Duo it's me Quatre.I'm coming in,"Quatre said opening the door to a dark room.  
  
"Heero.....Oh God...The only part I had of him I lost it,"Duo sobbed to himself.  
  
"Duo,"Quatre called sitting on the bed and stroking Duo's hair.  
  
"Quat...Quatre? I...I'm sorry.I'm just not in the mood to talk,"Duo sniffed sitting up.  
  
"It's ok Duo...I...I know about your loss,"Quatre sighed as violet eyes widdened at him.  
  
"How?!No one knew but me and Dr.G,"Duo gasped.  
  
"I felt it a few weeks before the crash and I was with you at the hospital.I'm so sorry Duo.No one should go through the pain of losing a child,"Quatre said as tears dripped down his face.  
  
"I should of been more careful.It was the only chance I had to have a part of Heero with me,"Duo cried.  
  
"How did this happen to begin with,"Quatre asked wrapping his arms around Duo and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"You remember that club we went to a couple of months ago,"Duo asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah...You pratically dragged Heero and Wufei,"Quatre smiled at the memory.  
  
"Well anyway it was a few days after I got back from G's lab where he did some type of surgery on me.Well we went to the club and I dared Trowa and Heero to a drink off.Heero won,but he got drunk...really really drunk,"Duo chuckled before continuing,"well I brought Heero back here and before we both knew it we were waking up in my bed naked,sticky,and hungover.A month later G told me I was pregnant with Heero's child,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Did you ever tell Heero,"Quatre asked.  
  
"I was going to after the mission because I couldn't pilot much longer in that condition. Seems like I won't have t tell him anyway,huh,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I think you should.He deserves to know what happened,"Quatre said brushing Duo's bangs back.  
  
"But I...I...I can't!He'll never speak to me again and I just got him to talk to me,"Duo said a fresh tears fell.  
  
"Well whatever you decide.He's down stairs worried about you.Even if he doesn't say it,he feels deeply for you Duo,"Quatre smiled slightly,whipping away Duo's tears.  
  
"I'll talk to him.Maybe not right now,but I will,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Rest for now Duo.You can talk to Heero later,"Quatre said as Duo laid back down.  
  
"Thanks Quatre,"Duo said going to sleep.  
  
"Anytime,"Quatre smiled leaving the room.  
  
****************************  
  
"Can I see him now,"Heero asked as Quatre walked down stairs.  
  
"He's asleep right now,but he'll want to talk you when he wakes up,"Quatre said offering a small smile and sitting down on the couch next to Trowa.  
  
"What does he want to talk about,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say.It's between you and him,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"I'll go and wait for him to wake up,"Heero said,standing from his seat and walking up stairs.  
  
"What's going on with Duo,"Trowa asked.  
  
"I can't say,but it hurts him deeply,"Quatre sighed. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

A week later and Duo hadn't said anything to Heero.Duo still wore his jester's mask and no one seemed to notice any difference with the braided pilot.Well everyone but Quatre.  
  
"Duo you're killing yourself.Eat something,"Quatre begged as Duo,yet again, refused to eat.  
  
"Don't you get it Quatre?! I want to die,"Duo yelled,before running up stairs to his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Was that Duo,"Heero asked walking in the kitchen from the back door.  
  
"Oh Heero!I don't know what to do! You've got to do something.He's killing himself!He's so pale and thin...I just don't know what to do,"Quatre sobbed.  
  
"Ok.I'll talk to him,"Heero said walking upstairs and leaving Quatre crying in the kitchen.  
  
"Duo?Duo open the door,"Heero knocked.  
  
"Open,"Came the muffled reply.  
  
"Duo?What's going on,"Heero asked entering the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Nothing important,"Duo said into his pillow.  
  
"I don't see how starving yourself and crying into your pillow counts as nothing important,"Heero said sitting down on the bed next to Duo and rubbing Duo's back.  
  
"It's not important now,"Duo sniffed turning his head to look at Heero.  
  
"It may not be,but whatever it is or was still hurts you,"Heero said whipping away Duo's tears.  
  
"I guess you and I need to talk Heero,"Duo said climbing out of bed and hugging himself.  
  
"About what,"Heero asked as he watched Duo pace the floor.  
  
"Get mad AFTER I tell you,"Duo said.  
  
"Duo,what's going on,"Heero asked.  
  
So Duo told him.Told him about the strange surgery,the club,the morning after,the pregnancy,and losing the child,but telling Heero isn't what hurt.What hurt was the silence.  
  
"Heero,say something,"Duo whispered hugging himself tighter.  
  
"There's nothing to say,"Heero said standing up and leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Heero,"Duo sobbed,suddenly clutching his stomach as pain ripped through his body."Don't leave me,"Duo whispered before passing out on the floor.  
  
***************************************  
  
Around midnight and after sitting down stairs for hours,Heero finially got his thoughts together.'Maybe I was to hars.It wasn't Duo's fault.'Heero thought standing from the couch and walking up stairs.'I owe him an apology'Heero thought before waling into Duo's bedroom  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled seeing Duo laying unconsious on the floor with blood leaking from his mouth and nose."Duo,"Heero called picking up Duo's limp body.  
  
"Heero what's going on,"Quatre asked standing in the door way of Duo's bedroom,rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Help me Quatre,please,"Heero pleaded.  
  
"Heero,what have you done,"Quatre gasped.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now.Please Quatre.You've got to help me,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll call my family's hospital.They should be here with in seconds,"Quatre said running from the room.  
  
"Hold on Duo...Hold on please,"Heero said rocking Duo back and forth.  
  
*******************  
  
"Mr.Winner and company,"A doctor called walking out into the lobby.  
  
"Here,"Quatre said stainding from his seat with the other three pilots.  
  
"I have information concerning the young man you brought in,"The doctor said glancing down at his charts.  
  
"Yes,"Quatre asked preparing himself for the worse.  
  
"Mr.Maxwell is stable at the moment.He's malnutritioned and lost a lot of weight from what we can tell and the womb we found in him had a tear from the removal of the still(not moving/dead) child,he's been bleeding slowly almost to death,and strangly his system had traces of oxytocic which is a little unusual to be in his system still,"The doctor said.  
  
"What is oxytocic,"Trowa asked.  
  
"It's a labor inducing drug.My guess is that whatever hospital removed the embryo,used the drug before cuting him open,"The doctor said.  
  
"Can we see him,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'll allow one of you to see him every two hours,"The doctor said.  
  
"Heer you go.He needs you now more than ever,"Quatre said pushing Heero forward.  
  
"Follow me then,"The doctor said walking through double,oak doors.  
  
*************************  
  
"He's in there,"The doctor said opening the door for Heero.  
  
"Hn,"Heero replied walking into the hospital room.'What have I done?'Heero thought to himself as he stared at the pale for of Duo's body.If the heart monator wasn't on Heero could of sworn Duo was dead.He had tubes in his arms and nose,he was pale,thin,and...crying?  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked walking up to the bed.  
  
"Not again.Someone wake me up from this hell,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Duo you are awake,"Heero said,sitting down in the chair,next to Duo's bed.  
  
"Oh God.Please,don't do this to me.I can't bare to watch you walk out the door again Heero,"Duo said whipping his tears away.  
  
"I'm not leaving you.I was foolish before.I was shocked.Duo I'm sorry,"Heero said,taking Duo's hand in his.  
  
"You have any idea how much that hurt.It took me weeks to gather enough courage to talk to you,"Duo replied.  
  
"I'm sorry,Duo.I didn't see my mistake until it was too late,"Heero sighed.  
  
"What makes you think you aren't to late now,"Duo asked.  
  
"I pray that I'm not,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero Yuy?Pray?Now I've heard it all,"Duo laughed.  
  
"I'm serious,Duo.I'd do anything for a second chance,"Heero said.  
  
"All you had to do was ask,"Duo smiled.  
  
"You're determined to drive me insane,"Heero smiled leaning forward to kiss Duo's forehead.  
  
"Yep,but right now I'll let you off the hook.I'm really sleep,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Then sleep.I'll be here when you wake up,"Heero said.  
  
"Night,"Duo sighed drifting off to a drug induced sleep.  
  
*~A month Later~*  
  
"Heeroooo!I'm bored,"Duo whinned from the couch.  
  
"Get up and do something then,"Heero said,typing on his laptop.  
  
"But I don't wanna,"Duo pouted,laying down on the couch.  
  
"Then you'll just have to be bored,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"A lot of help you are,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright,Duo.You have my full attention now.What do you want,"Heero replied shutting his laptop.  
  
"I just want you to spend time with me is all,"Duo sighed.  
  
"That all,"Heero asked walking over to the couch.  
  
"Yeah.We don't spend time together anymore,"Duo said as Heero tapped Duo's feet.  
  
"We're always busy though,"Heeor said as Duo moved his legs so Heero could sit down.  
  
"Well we aren't busy now,"Duo said.  
  
"True...So what do you want to do now that you have me,"Heero asked pulling Duo's feet into his lap.  
  
"Well right now I'm content just relaxing with you...unless you have any other ideas,"Duo smiled rubbing his feet against the crotch of Heero's pants.  
  
"Duo,"Heero warned.  
  
"What.I'm bored and your body doesn't seem to be rejecting my idea,"Duo giggled as he continued moving his feet.  
  
"I'll make it where you aren't bored,"Heero said launching himself across the couch to lay ontop of Duo.  
  
"Hmm...all work and no play makes you a frisky boy,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Shut up,"Heero said grinding his hips into Duo's.  
  
"Maybe we should take this up stairs,"Duo panted.  
  
"Hn,"Heero replied picking Duo up and carrying up him upstairs.  
  
"Take me Heero,"Duo asked as Heero stripped both of them of their clothes.  
  
"Are you sure,"Heero asked.  
  
"Hai,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Hai,"Heero replied kissing Duo's lips softly.  
  
TBC.....  
  
I'm not going to do a graphic lemon sene here b/c my mind can't come up with the right words to do it  
soooo.....I'm just going to skip ahead to the after glow part in the next chappie.  
Don't hate me for it.It's 11:37 right now and I got up at 6...I'M TIRED!Lol well on to the   
next chap! 


	3. Duo passing out?

*~Month later(Morning)~*  
  
"Heero!Duo!You need to get up.We had a mission come through,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"I"m up,"Duo said pulling the covers tighter around him.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said getting out of bed.  
  
"Not my fault I'm tired...Perfect soldier,"Duo mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"And I suppose it's mine,"Heero asked pulling on his black spandex shorts.  
  
"Yes,"Duo said.  
  
"Baka...Get up,"Heero said pulling on his green tank top and yanking the covers off of Duo's naked body.  
  
"HEERO!It's cold!Give them back,"Duo whinned curling into himself.  
  
"Get up,"Heero said grabbing one of Duo's ankel's and pulling him out of bed.  
  
"HEERO,"Duo squealed,before he landed hard on the floor.  
  
"Get dressed,"Heero chuckled,throwing Duo some clothes.  
  
"Meanie,"Duo mumbled as he started to pull on his clothes.  
  
"HEERO!DUO!YOU UP YET,"Quatre yelled at the door.  
  
"Yeah....I'm up,"Duo mumbled grabbing his boots out from under the bed.  
  
"See you down stairs Duo,"Heero said leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah yeah,"Duo mumbled,looking for his other boot.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Maxwell are you ok,"Wufei asked as he ran beside Duo in the woods.  
  
"Yeah.I'm ok.Too much junk food.Ya know,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Any way you're lagging behind.Keep up the pace,"Wufei said as he ran ahead.  
  
"I'm not lagging behind!Quatre's the last one,"Duo yelled putting on an extra burst of speed.  
  
"Sure you are Duo.Heero's in the lead and you're always second in rank when he runs,"Trowa said from behind Duo.  
  
"Well sorry.I guess I'll just lay of the snaks for a while,"Duo said running faster to get ahead of Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"Where've you been Duo,"Heero asked over his shoulder as Duo ran behind him.  
  
"OH just talking to Trowa and Wufei,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Well get serious.We've got 2 more miles to run before we reach the new safe house,"Heero said.  
  
"I am serious!My side is killing me,"Duo panted while fixing his back pack.  
  
"Are you ok,"Heero asked dropping speed a little to run by Duo.  
  
"I'm alright.Like I told Wufei.I probably ate to much junk food,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Alright.I'll check you over once we reach our resting point,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero,"Duo called.  
  
"Yeah,"Heero asked.  
  
"Can we stop now,"Duo asked.  
  
"No,"Heero said.  
  
"Too bad.Cause I'm going to pass out,"Duo panted.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked turning around just in time to catch Duo before Duo fell.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Is he ok,"Quatre asked as Heero walked out of the tent.  
  
"He's ok as far as I know.He's asleep now so we should keep it down,"Heero said sitting down on the ground.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong.Other than he's been lagging behind with running,he's been alright,"Trowa said.  
  
"Not true.He's been sick in the morning usually...sometimes at night too,"Quatre said.  
  
"He just may be sick or Maxwell is faking it,"Wufei said.  
  
"He's not faking it.He's running a fever,"Heero said drawing designs in the dirt with a stick.  
  
"Will we be able to reach the safe house by the appointed time,"Trowa asked.  
  
"I'll carry him.Trowa you take lead when we move out,"Heero said.  
  
"Then lets move out now,"Duo said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Duo?You should be asleep,"Quatre said.  
  
"I feel better.Just got dizzy and winded,"Duo shrugged as he started taking the tent apart.  
  
"If you're sure,"Heero said as he helped Duo take apart the tent.  
  
"I am,"Duo said stuffing the tent in to a travel bag,then into his back pack.  
  
"Then lets move out...at a slower pace,"Heero said.  
  
"Lets,"Quatre said standing up and brushing off his pants.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Heero you can put me down now!I can walk up the porch,"Duo said as Heero carried him.  
  
"You almost passed out again Duo.I'm carring you,"Heero said shifting Duo in his arms to open the safe house's front door.  
  
"It's not my fault.I kept turning to talk to Wufei behind me and you infront of me and Quatre way behind Wufei,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Still.You almost passed out from a dizzy spell and I'm not taking any chances,"Heero said carrying Duo up stairs in the safe house.  
  
"Just...put me down,Heero,"Duo whinned.  
  
"Fine,"Heero said dropping Duo down on a bed.  
  
"Bastard,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Come on.I'm just caring for you.Isn't that what you want,"Heero asked sitting down by Duo and pulling him close.  
  
"I don't know.You were bein mean,"Duo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Heero said kissing Duo's neck.  
  
"I'm not that easy to push over Heero,"Duo said.  
  
"No?...Oh well....I guess I'll just have to go work on the missions report,"Heero said standing from the bed.  
  
"Heero,"Duo whinned.  
  
"Yes,"Heero asked.  
  
"You're evil....Come back here and lay down with me,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright,but only for a little while.I really do need to type up that report,"Heero said laying down in bed next to Duo.  
  
"OK...just wait until I got to sleep,"Duo yawned snuggling up next to Heero's chest.  
  
"Ok,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's forehead as the braided pilot drifted off into sleep.  
  
TBC..........  
  
.....AH!I had this all dreamed out.Now i just have to put it into words.*sigh*....  
Where's Batty when I need him?*Cires and Grabs Heero*....OK i feel better now!...I'm already typing  
the next chapter so be patient with me!lol later my lovlies! :) 


	4. Une and Drugs?

*~Next Day~*  
  
"Maxwell open up!You've been in there all morning,"Wufei yelled banging on the bathroom door.  
  
"Sorry,"Duo mumbled walking out of the bathroom holding his stomach.  
  
"Are you sick,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo said walking into his room and shutting the door.  
  
"Duo,"Wufei asked hearing a loud crash come from Duo's room.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Duo,"Wufei tried again turning the knob to the door.Locked."Heero,"Wufei yelled running downstairs and out to the hanger.  
  
"What's gotten into you Chang,"Heero asked throwing a wrench back into the tool box.  
  
"Something's seriously wrong with Maxwell.He was throwing up all morning and when he went into his room I heard a crash and then...nothing,"Wufei said.  
  
"Did you try the door,"Heero asked running from the hanger.  
  
"Locked,"Wufei said running by Heero's side.  
  
"Crap,"Heero said running into the safe house and up stairs."Duo?Duo open up,"Heero said knocking on the door.  
  
"See...Nothing,"Wufei said running up the stairs.  
  
"Hn,"Heero said,before slamming his shoulder intot he door knocking it off it's hinges.  
  
"Maxwell,"Wufei asked,watching Heero kneel down next to Duo's unconsious form.  
  
"Call a doctor,"Heero said picking Duo's body up and laying it down on the bed."NOW CHANG,"Heero yelled,seeing that Wufei hadn't moved.  
  
"I'm going,"Wufei said leaving the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you love,"Heero asked sitting on the bed next to Duo.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"How is he doctor,"Quatre asked as Sally walked out of Duo's bed room.  
  
"Heero...I need to talk to you,"Sally sighed pulling Heero aside.  
  
"What's wrong with him,"Heero asked.  
  
"I think this would be easier if Duo told you,"Sally said pulling Heero up stairs.  
  
"What's wrong,"Heero asked stopping out in the hall infront of Duo's door.  
  
"Ask him Heero,"Sally said opening the door and pushing Heero inside.  
  
"Heero,"Duo asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Duo what's going on.What's wrong with you,"Heero asked sitting on the edge of Duo's bed.  
  
"She chickened out did she,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Tell me,"Heero said taking Duo's hands.  
  
"I...I..Shit Heero.I'm pregnant,"Duo said pulling his hands away and yanking the blankets of the bed over his head.  
  
"Duo....There's nothing wrong with that,"Heero said pulling the covers off of Duo.  
  
"Oh yeah?HOw am I suppose to fight like this,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know,but Duo this isn't a bad thing,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm scared Heero,"Duo whispered.  
  
"About what,"Heero asked as Duo turned to look at him.  
  
"I lost the first one.I could easily lose this one,"Duo said.  
  
"You crashed in Deathscythe to lose the first one Duo.It's not your fault,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's bangs.  
  
"I lost control,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You got your fuel pack sliced in half...You had nothing to do with it,"Heero said.  
  
"Still....I don't know what I'm going to do.I can't lost your child again,"Duo said.  
  
"What ever you do.I'll be there with you.It is mine and I'll be here with you,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead.  
  
"Promise,"Duo asked.  
  
"I promise,"Heero said with a small smile.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*~2 Months later~*(3 months)  
  
"How you feeling love,"Heero asked sitting down on the couch next to where Duo lay.  
  
"Lousey.My stomach is still cramping.Sally said either they'll get better or they'll get worse,"Duo sighed,hand on his slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"I'm sure you'll feel better later,"Heero said leaning down to kiss Duo's cheek.  
  
"Yeah.Do we have to go,"Duo asked.  
  
"The mission requires all of us.It doesn't require the gundams and if you stay close to me you'll be safe,"Heero said.  
  
"Then lets get this over with,"Duo sighed sitting up.  
  
"We'll be in and out in no time,"Heero said as they left the safe house.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Well....02.This is truely an honor,"Une sneered circling Duo.  
  
"What do you want Une,"Duo asked trying to watch Une from his position upon a medical bed.  
  
"Nothing special...but I want some answers about something,"Une sneered again.  
  
"I can't tell you anything,"Duo shrugged the best he could.  
  
"I think you can tell me about this,"Une said putting a hand on Duo's slightly buldging abdomen.  
  
"To much junk food,"Duo asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid!I have tests that say what you are carring Heero's child,"Une yelled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about,"Duo said.  
  
"Oh no,"Une asked pressing her hand down on Duo's stomach.  
  
"AH,"Duo moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
"You are pregnant,"Une laughed taking her hand away.  
  
"What's it to you,"Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing,but it'll make this interesting,"Une said holding up a needle.  
  
"What are you doing,"Duo asked.  
  
"Giving you a nerve drug.Your body will heat up.Your skin will be sensitive to everytouch,you'll be sick,and this affects your son too,"Une said injecting the drug into Duo's arm.  
  
"Step away from him,"A voice boomed from the medical lab's door way.  
  
"Too late 01.I've already injected the drug,"Une said pulling the empty needle from Duo's arm.  
  
"To bad,"Heero said shooting Une in the back.  
  
"I..."Une coughed before falling limply on the floor.  
  
"Duo?Are you ok,"Heero asked running up to Duo and slicing the straps off Duo's arms and legs.  
  
"I'm ok for now,but....I couldn't do anything to stop her,"Duo said slamming a fist on the table.  
  
"We'll figure out if it's harmful,"Heero said picking up the drug bottle and grabbing Duo's arm,before running out of the med lab.  
  
"I hope nothing happens to your son,"Duo said running behind Heero.  
  
"How do you know it's a boy,"Heero asked.  
  
"Believe it or not,but Une found out,"Duo smiled as he and Heero ran out of the Oz base.  
  
"Maybe I should of shot her after I thanked her,"Heero said jumping into the jeep where Quatre,Trowa,and Wufei waited.  
  
"Who cares.Lets go,"Duo sighed as he settled down next to Heero in the jeep.  
  
"Lets,"Heero said pushing the detonate button and blowing up the Oz base.  
  
TBC........  
  
Duo:What's going to happen to me!?  
Wws:You'll just have to wait.Now quit buggin me!  
Duo:*pouts*  
Wws:ANy way.Review please! I love hearing from yous peoples!....Later my lovlies! 


	5. Goodbye for now

*~At the safe house~*  
  
"Where's Duo,"Heero saked walking into the living room  
  
"He said he felt sick and ran upstairs,"Trowa said.  
  
"Hn,"Heero said walking upstairs to the bathroom door."Duo,"Heero asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Open,"came the horse reply.  
  
Heero walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him,before he saw DUo sittin on the sitled floor sweating and panting.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked kneeling down by Duo.  
  
"It feels like a saunta in here,"Duo said whipping the sweat off his face.  
  
"The drug's affect shouldn't last much longer and I found out that it's not really harmful.It's used by Oz for interrogating prisioners,"Heero said pulling Duo's braid off of Duo's neck.  
  
"It's still hot as hell,"Duo said as Heero pinned Duo's braid up.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"Hmmm,"Duo moaned as Heero's cool skin touched his.  
  
"Here.I know how to relax you,"Heero said letting go of Duo and walking over to the jacuzzie.  
  
"What are you doing,"Duo asked as Heero turned the water on.  
  
"I'm going to help you relax,"Heero said pulling Duo to his feet.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"How's this feel,"Heero asked sitting behind Duo in the jacuzzie and washing Duo's back.  
  
"Really good,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Good.I think the drug's affect has worn off,"Heero said pulling Duo back to rest against his chest.  
  
"Hmmm,"Duo sighed closing his eyes and lacing his fingers with Heero's.  
  
"I think I relaxed you to much,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Shhh...let me enjoy this,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright,"Heero said kissing Duo's neck.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*~2 months Later~*(5 months)  
  
"Heero?Heero come here quick,"Duo said motioning Heero over.  
  
"What?What's wrong,"Heero asked.Ever since Duo's stomach had swelled more Heero and the rest of the pilots had become worried and nervous about Duo's baby.Duo wasn't even allowed outside without someone with him.  
  
"Feel,"Duo said taking Heero's hand and laying it on his swollen stomach.  
  
"It's kicking,"Heero asked.  
  
"Mmm Hmmm.That's good,"Duo smiled as Heero pulled him close.  
  
"Four more months left Duo,"Quatre said from the door way of the living room.  
  
"3months and 3 weeks,"Trowa corrected.  
  
"Gee...You guys know my pregnancy better than me,"Duo laughed.  
  
"We worry more about it than you do,"Wufei said from his little bean bag matt on the floor.  
  
"I worry!I'm just not as worried as you guys are,"Duo said.  
  
"At least we won't have to worry about Une getting ahold of you again,"Quatre sighed sitting down.  
  
"Not fair.I want to go help you fight,"Duo pouted.  
  
"If you go you could risk having a miscarriage,"Heero said,hand still carressing Duo's stomach.  
  
"Fine....but doesn't mean I can't be a pain,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Why is that Heero knows which buttons to push,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Because Heero is Duo's lover,"Quatre giggled.  
  
"Pukeness,"Wufei said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go lay down.I'm really tired,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Want me to go with you,"Heero asked.  
  
"No.You have a mission in a few hours.You should prepare for it,"Duo smiled  
  
"You know my schedule better than I do,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's nose.  
  
"I'm allowed to since you know my pregnancy better than I...plus you worry to much to think about anything else,"Duo said walking upstiars.  
  
"Baka,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I'm a tired baka...night,"Duo said vanishing inside his room.  
  
"He's going to drive us all insane before that baby is born,"Wufei said.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way,"Heero smiled walking over to his lap top.  
  
"Pansy,"Wufei mumbled to himself as he started meditating again.  
  
"Careful Wufei.You'll cause yourself to blow a blood vessle,"Quatre giggled.  
  
"Onna,"Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Guys!Please I can't sleep!I can hear yall all the way up here,"Duo whinned from his room.  
  
"Any one makes another peap answeres to the nossle of my gun,"Heero said turning to glare at every one,but Trowa.  
  
"Yeesh ok Heero.We'll be quiet,"Quatre said pulling Trowa into the kitchen with him.  
  
"Weak onna's,"Wufei whispered to himself as he tried to meditate again.  
  
"Now it's to quiet,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Oh Duo!...Just go to sleep,"Heero yelled.  
  
"Alright alright,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Hey Quatre,"Heero asked getting up from his seat and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Heero,"Quatre asked putting water onto boil as Trowa pulled some food from the freezer.  
  
"When is Duo due,"Heero asked.  
  
3months 3 weeks,"Trowa answered setting some meat on the table to thaw.  
  
"At least I'll be home a month before it's due,"Heero sighed.  
  
"What do you mean,"Quatre asked.  
  
"I have a mission for two months,"Heero said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"That's cutting it real close Heero,"Quatre said.  
  
"I know,but there's no one else who can do it.It requires Wing,"Heero sighed.  
  
"You could always let me pilot wing,"Trowa shrugged.  
  
"No...I'll do it,but Duo won't be to happy with me,"Heero said.  
  
"Ture.His hormons are on over load.....He isn't going to like this one bit,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"You'll....You'll keep him safe won't you,"Heero asked.  
  
"Of course,"Quatre exlclaimed.  
  
"Good....I guess I better go tell him then,ne,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes you better,"Quatre said shoving Heero out of the kitchen.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"YOU CAN'T,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"I have to Duo,"Heero said holding Duo to him.  
  
"That's cutting it really close,"Duo sniffled.  
  
"I'll be home before anything happens.I promise,"Heero said kissing the tip of Duo's nose.  
  
"I'll hold you to that Yuy,"Duo sniffed again.  
  
"I have to leave now....be safe love,"Heero said.  
  
"I will.I have the guys watching after me,"Duo smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll see you in two months,"Heero said offering his own sad smile,before walking out the door to do his mission.  
  
TBC...........  
  
I know but I'll update soon I promise!...I never leave you guys hanging for long :D..  
later my lovlies! 


	6. Heero

*~A week later~*  
  
"How's he doing,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's doing ok.After you left he was so depressed and Trowa told him that it wasn't healthy for the baby if he was depressed,"Quatre sighed into the vid-phone.  
  
"Where is he now,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's outside walking with Wufei.We won't let him go outside alone.Considering what happened a few days ago,"Quatre said.  
  
"What happened,"Heero asked.  
  
"He had a dizzy spell and fainted.Trowa found him I'm guessing five minuets after he fell and there was a snake by him,"Quatre shivered.  
  
"Well is he alright?Did it bite him,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's ok.The snake didn't seem to notice him and Trowa carried Duo back into the house before he woke up,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"He shouldn't be walking,"Heero said,crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't take it away from him Heero.That's all he has.He loves to walk outside.I walked with him yesterday and he really didn't seem to care that I was there but he was so peaceful.I mean it's like when your out side walking...it's like there's no war everything is perfect,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"He's happy walking,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's happy only when he walks.It's good excersice and...he talks to the baby when he walks asking it if it likes the trees the grass...just anything that comes to his mind,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"He talks to it,"Heero asked with a small smile of his own.  
  
"He does.He once even sang it to sleep.Well...he told me he was singing the baby to sleep.He has a nice voice when he's not trying to sing off key,"Quatre said.  
  
"God I wish I was there.I miss him,"Heero sighed.  
  
"You'll be home in a few more weeks....hey Heero...When is your next window to call.I'm sure Duo would love to talk to you,"Quatre said.  
  
"I don't know......um....tomorrow around....two in the morning,"Heero sighed.  
  
"He'll be asleep by then,"Quatre said.  
  
"I know...I don't want him to wake up just to talk to me,"Heero said.  
  
"He'll wake up anyway.That's when he usually gets up for a little snack in the morning,"Quatre giggled.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to him then.I've got to go.My window is closing.Bye Quatre.Tell Duo that....I love him,"Heero said.  
  
"I will.Stay safe Heero,"Quatre said before terminating the call.  
  
"Two in the morning,"Quatre laughed to himself as he wrote Duo a small note about Heero's call.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Come on Wufei.It won't hurt you or me,"Duo sighed leaning up against a tree.  
  
"I promised Quatre I wouldn't leave you,"Wufei said.  
  
"You aren't really leaving me so much as letting me have some time alone,"Duo said.  
  
"That made no sence!I made a promise and I'm keeping it,"Wufei said stomping his foot.  
  
"Please Wufei.I'll stay right here.I'm not going anywhere.I just want some time to myself,"Duo pleaded.  
  
"Fine.If you need me just yell.I'm going to go look at the lake we passed,"Wufei grumbled walking off as Duo smiled.  
  
"We're alone now baby,"Duo sighed,slowly sitting down on the ground in the small aclove of trees.  
  
The baby only gave a kick as a response.  
  
"You know...I wonder if when Heero gets back...if he'll come walking with me.I can show him this spot too.It may not be much but I think it's kinda cozy,"Duo said pulling a blade of grass from the ground."I just hope Heero gets back soon.I don't like being alone.I know I'm not really alone.I have Trowa,Quatre,and Wufei around,but...it's not the same when I have Heero with me.He'll hold me and just talk to me.Quatre talks but not the way Heero does.I think Quatre just feels obligated to,but I know he's not.He tries to listen,but he likes to talk to and I'm always talking and not letting him get hardly any thing said edge wise...Kinda like I'm doing now huh,"Duo chuckled to himself.  
  
The baby responded with two sharp kicks and Duo just laughed,rubbing his stomach gentally.  
  
"Heero needs to hurry home,"Duo sighed.  
  
A few minuets later Wufei came back to the little aclove of trees where he left Duo.  
  
"Ready to go,"Wufei asked quietly,seeing how peaceful Duo looked.  
  
"Yeah.We need to get back before Quatre sends Trowa out to look for me again,"Duo smiled,slowly standing up,holding his stomach.  
  
"You ok,"Wufei asked as he steadied Duo on his feet.  
  
"Yeah.This guy is just getting a little heavy,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Lets get you home,"Wufei said as he and Duo started walking back towards the small little safe house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"So he'll call at two,"Duo asked finishing off his supper.  
  
"He said that was his next open window,"Quatre said.  
  
"I'll be up then anyway so it doesn't bother me,"Duo smiled.  
  
"You want me to lay something out for you to eat,just so you won't have to skip your snack,"Quatre asked.  
  
"You don't have to.I'll find something while I talk to him,"Duo smiled.  
  
"It's no problem.I'll do it,"Quatre said as he cleared the table.  
  
"If you want to,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I do.You should go to sleep now.You look a little tired,"Quatre said putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"I am a little worn out,but I'll stay up to help you with the dishes,"Duo said standing from his seat.  
  
"They'll sit a night.Go on to bed Duo.Rest up for Heero,"Quatre smiled ushering Duo out of the kitchen.  
  
"Alright.Good night Quatre,"Duo smiled,climbing the stairs to his room slowly.  
  
"Good night Duo,"Quatre said going back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
  
******************************************************  
  
~~Ring~~Ring~~Ring~~  
  
"Hello...Yeah hold on a second........DUO TELEPHONE,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"Hmmm?...OK,"Duo yelled from his room.  
  
"Hello,"Duo asked turning on the phone and still laying in bed.  
  
"Duo,"A familar voice asked.  
  
"Heero,"Duo asked sitting up in bed and looking over to the phone to see Heero's face.  
  
"Did I wake you,"Heero asked.  
  
"No...No I was fixing to get up,"Duo said picking up the handheld vid phone in his hands.  
  
"Good cause I wouldn't want to wake you.You need as much rest as you can get,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I miss you,"Duo said.  
  
"I miss you,but I'll be back in a few weeks.I'll be back,"Heero sighed.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go,"Duo sighed standing and carring the vid-phone down stairs.  
  
"I had to.You know that we have to fight the war.We have to make it safe for our son,"Heero said.  
  
"I know.But what if war happens again.What will we do,"Duo asked.  
  
"We'll do what we're called to do to make the worlds safe again,"Heero said.  
  
"This is going to be a long war,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Maybe not...We'll just have to wait and see love,"Heero said.  
  
"We'll see then huh,"Duo asked.  
  
"Hai,"Heero replied,nodding his head a little.  
  
"Hold on a second,Heero.I'm a little hungry,"Duo smiled setting the phone down on the kitchen counter and opening the fridge to get out what Quatre had left for him.  
  
"What are you getting,"Heero asked.  
  
"Just some fruit.It's all I eat this early in the morning,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh.That's good,"Heero said.  
  
"That little prick!He lied to me,"Duo said looking at the empty sink.  
  
"What,"Heero asked.  
  
"Quatre did the dishes,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Ummm...Ok,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Go ahead.Laugh it up Yuy...but I wanted to help,"Duo pouted.  
  
"Duo that pregnancy is making you weird.You actually wanted to help with the dishes,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah I did.I never get to do anything!I don't even get to go outside and walk by myself,"Duo sighed sitting down infront of the vid-phone.  
  
"They just worry about you.They don't want you to get hurt,"Heero said.  
  
"I know,but I'm not made of glass for crying out loud,"Duo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I know.Duo I've got to go.My window is closing.I'll talk to you again when I can ok,"Heero asked.  
  
"Ok...I love you Heero,"Duo sighed tracing Heero's image with his finger.  
  
"I love you too.Be safe,"Heero said tracing Duo's image.  
  
"You to love,"Duo said with a small smile.  
  
"Bye Duo,"Heero said.  
  
"Bye,"Duo said as the call was terminated and before he could cry.  
  
"Bye,"Duo repeated covering his eyes with his hands and crying.  
  
*********************************************  
  
TBC........  
  
I know I'm mean to poor Duo....*Glomps Duo* Don't cry.I'll make it better I promise!  
I promise!*Glomps Duo harder*I LOVE YOU DUO!I'll make it better. 


	7. He's here

*~A Month and Three Weeks Later~* (8 Months)  
"Duo are you going to get up?Heero should be home sometime this week,"Quatre said knocking on the door.  
  
"He's outside,"Wufei said walking out fromt he bathroom.  
  
"Where?Is anyone with him,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Calm down.He's on the porch swing asleep,"Wufei chuckled walking into his room.  
  
"Heero better hurry home before I have a heart attack,"Quatre sighed walking down stairs to check on Duo.  
  
"DUO,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"What,"Duo gasped standing up quickly from the swing.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you,"Quatre said stomping over to Duo.  
  
"I've been here the whole time,"Duo sighed sitting back down.  
  
"Are you alright,"Quatre asked.  
  
"You scared me...and I stood up to quickly,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Sorry,"Quatre said sitting down by Duo on the swing.  
  
"It's alright....What time is it,"Duo asked.  
  
"12:45,"A voice sounded from the front yard.  
  
"HEERO,"Duo squealed,running into Heero's waiting arms.  
  
"I take it you missed me,"Heero asked as Duo nearly knocked him over.  
  
"You have no idea,"Duo said hugging Heero tighter.  
  
"Duo!Let the man go.He just got back from a mission.Let him sit down,"Quatre chuckled from the porch.  
  
"It's ok Quatre.I've been sitting in Wing for a few hours.It can't kill me to stand for a while,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok...well while you two catch up.I'm going to make some lunch,"Quatre said vanishing into the house.  
  
"So tell me love.What have you been doing,"Heero asked pulling Duo away.  
  
"Nothing really.Quatre's been babying me.I can't go walking by myself cause I had ONE dizzy spell...other than that everything has been going ok,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Sounds like fun and what about this little tyke,"Heero asked feeling Duo's swollen stomach.  
  
"Kicking,sleeping,listening to me mostly,"Duo smiled.  
  
"That sounds like fun too,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Feel like walking with me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Sure,"Heero smiled linking his hand with Duo's.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
*~3 weeks later~*(I know I'm jumping alot of time but....but yea!)  
  
"Heero!Pass it,"Trowa yelled as Heero dribbled the ball down the court.  
  
"Here,"Heero said passing the ball to Trowa.Trowa shot the ball through the net and scored.  
  
"That's not fair,"Quatre panted.  
  
"Sure it is,"Trowa smiled throwing the ball back into court.  
  
"Weak onnas,"Wufei mumbled stealing the ball from Heero and dribbling down the court.  
  
"If you think about it Wufei.We're winning.15 to 6 I believe,"Heero said.  
  
"Seven,"Wufei said as he scored a one point shot.  
  
"That's nothing,"Trowa said catching the ball as Wufei threw it into bounds.  
  
"It's a start,"Quatre said running behind Trowa.  
  
"Yeah to lose,"Heero said catching the ball as Trowa threw it to him."18,"Heero said as he made a 3 point shot.  
  
"Guys can we call a break I'm tired,"Quatre panted.  
  
"We've only been playing less than an hour,"Trowa said holding the ball under his arm.  
  
"I know but I don't feel well,"Quatre said sitting down on the asphalt of the basket ball court.  
  
"Are you alright,"Trowa asked kneeling down next to Quatre.  
  
"No...kinda hurts...Right here,"Quatre said holding his lower stomach.  
  
"Wonder what that could be,"Wufei said kneeling down next to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Hey guys.Where's Duo.He was watching us earlier,"Heero said looking around.  
  
"He went to lay down.Said he didn't feel good,"Trowa said.  
  
"Heero!...It's Duo...That's why I feel bad.Something's wrong,"Quatre gasped springing to his feet.  
  
"Where is he,"Heero asked over his shoulder as he ran towards the safe house.  
  
"His bedroom,"Quatre said as he ran behind Heero.  
  
"Duo!...Duo,"Heero yelled running upstairs to Duo's and his shared room.  
  
"Heero it's getting worse,"Quatre said running up the stairs behind Heero.  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled barging into the room.  
  
"Heero?What's going on?Why does it hurt,"Duo asked laying on his side in bed and holding his stomach.  
  
"Duo you're in labor,"Quatre said panting at the door way.  
  
"Now?But I'm early,"Duo said.  
  
"It's ok.This has happened to one of my sisters before,"Quatre said.  
  
"But that was your sister,"Duo said.  
  
"I know.Heero keep him calm.I'm going to get some towels and water.I'll be right back,"Quatre said running out of the bedroom.  
  
"Does he know what he's doing,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know.Let's just hope he does,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's bangs.  
  
"It hurts Heero,"Duo cringed.  
  
"It shouldn't last long.You're just starting,"Quatre said walking into the bedroom with some towels.  
  
"That was fast,"Duo said.  
  
"Trowa's getting hot water and Wufei is ....I don't know.I know how to do this.I've delievered five of my sister's babies,"Quatre said.  
  
"Oh god...I'm not ready,"Duo said as he finially realized what was happening.  
  
"It's ok Duo.Calm down,"Heero said rubbing Duo's arm.  
  
"I'm not ready,"Duo gasped.  
  
"This shouldn't take long.A few hours at most,"Quatre said.  
  
"Hours,"Duo yelled.  
  
"For the first time it usually takes about...15 hours,"Quatre said.  
  
"15 fucking hours,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo,"Heero called.  
  
"Usually.It may be different considering Duo's male.It make take less time or more time,"Quatre said.  
  
"He delievers five of his sister's babies and he thinks he's an expert,"Duo chuckled before clutching his stomach again.  
  
"Where is Trowa,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Righ here,"Trowa said bringing a large basin of water into the room.  
  
"Good.Set it right there.By the bed,"Quatre said.  
  
"Alright...Anything else I can do,"Trowa asked.  
  
"In a little bit I'll need you to hold Duo down,"Quatre said.  
  
"What?Hold me down,"Duo asked.  
  
"You'll see,"Quatre said pulling the blanket's off of Duo.  
  
"What are you doing,"Duo asked.  
  
"You asked to many questions,"Quatre smiled pulling Duo's socks off.  
  
"Seriously..What are you doing,"Duo asked.  
  
"Taking your pants off...Heero would you,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Why would you......Oh...Never mind,"Duo said.  
  
"Duo shut up,"Heero said as he pulled Duo's pants off.  
  
"Nnnnn,"Duo moaned.  
  
"Duo your water just broke,"Quatre said.  
  
"What does that mean,"Duo panted.  
  
"It means that you truely are in labor.You're having this baby now wether you want to or not,"Quatre said.  
  
"Oh God,"Duo gasped.  
  
"This may not take as long as I had thought,"Quatre said as he bent Duo's legs and moved them apart.  
  
"How's that,"Trowa asked.  
  
"He's already dialiating,"Quatre said.  
  
"You know in a different time and place I'd laugh about this,"Duo said before cringing again in pain.  
  
"Trowa.Where's Wufei.I may need him too,"Quatre said moving towels around.  
  
"He was down stairs nursing a bloody nose.I hit him with a cabinet door,"Trowa said.  
  
"Go get him,"Quatre said.  
  
"Heero make it stop hurting,"Duo gasped arching his back a little.  
  
"The contractions are closer together.This is going way to fast,"Quatre said.  
  
"I can't help it,"Duo said through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's not your fault,"Quatre said offering a small smile.  
  
"Trowa!Wufei!I need you now,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"Why do you need them,"Duo asked.  
  
"Cause your dialed 8cms,"Quatre said.  
  
"How do you know?Do you have a ruler or something,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Duo,"Heero warned.  
  
"Sorry...Oh my God,"Duo cried.  
  
"Duo...This will be hard for you but don't push until I say so.This is going a little to fast and if you don't wait you could rip your insides,"Quatre said.  
  
"Alright,"Duo panted.  
  
"TROWA!WUFEI,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"Coming,Coming,"Wufei said entering the room followed by Trowa.  
  
"I need you to hold Duo down,"Quatre said.  
  
"Why,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Because Heero can't and he needs to help me,"Quatre said.  
  
"But I need Heero,"Duo said trying to even out his breathing.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok Can we move him to the center of the bed.It'll make things a little easier,"Quatre said.  
  
"Souldn't be hard,"Heero said.  
  
"Trowa pull Duo to the middle of the bed,"Quatre said,Heero pushed and Trowa pulled until Duo was in the center of the bed.  
  
"Ok...I'm right here Duo,"Heero said moving down to where Quatre was.  
  
"I need a knife,"Quatre said.  
  
"A knife!What do you need that for,"Duo yelled.  
  
"I'll show you in a minuet,"Quatre said.  
  
"Here,"Trowa said,pulling an army knife from his boot.  
  
"I need a clean one,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"I haven't killed anyone with it today.It's clean of blood,"Trowa shrugged.  
  
"It needs to be more clean than that,"Quatre sighed standing up.  
  
"Where are you going,"Duo asked.  
  
"To get a knife,"Quatre said running from the room.  
  
"Oh....,"Duo moaned holding his stomach.  
  
"Don't do anything yet Duo,"Heero said rubbing Duo's swollen stomach.  
  
"I'm not,"Duo yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok...I found what I was looking for,"Quatre said settling in his last spot.  
  
"Quatre,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Ok Duo...You're fully dilated...Now all I need you to do is push,"Quatre said.  
  
"What,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Trowa,Wufei,Hold him down,"Quatre said.  
  
"OH GOD,"Duo screamed.  
  
"Duo push,"Quatre ordered.  
  
"Easy for you to say,"Duo panted.  
  
"Duo,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"I am,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Oh my God,"Heero said before fainting.  
  
"Heero,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Damn it.Wufei wake him up,"Quatre said.  
  
"What about holding him down,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Trowa can do it.Wake Heero up or he'll miss his son's birth,"Quatre said.  
  
"Yuy!Wake up,"Wufei said slapping Heero hard across the face.  
  
"Heero wake up please,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"Duo!Push,"Quatre ordered.  
  
"Heero,"Duo yelled.  
  
"He's awake,"Wufei said sitting Heero upright.  
  
"AH,"Duo screamed.  
  
"Almost done Duo.I can see it now,"Quatre said.  
  
"I can do any...more,"Duo panted.  
  
"You have to,"Quatre said.  
  
"Duo Push,"Heero said holding Duo's hand.  
  
"AAHH,"Duo screamed as he pushed,before suddenly flopping back on the bed.  
  
"It's a boy Duo,"Quatre smiled holding up a screaming baby.  
  
"My God,"Trowa whispered letting his grip on Duo go.  
  
"Where's the knife,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Why,"Heero asked brushing Duo's sweaty bangs out of Duo's eyes.  
  
"I need to cut the cord,"Quatre said.  
  
"It's by your foot,"Heero said kissing Duo's hand.  
  
"Oh...Ok,"Quatre said.  
  
"Where's Wufei,"Trowa asked.  
  
"He went to his room,"Heero answered.  
  
"The water's gotten a little cold Trowa.Cold you get some more,"Quatre asked.  
  
"What's he doing,"Duo asked horsly.  
  
"He's washing our son,"Heero asnwered,kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"He's here....He's finially here,"Duo sighed,closing his eyes.  
  
"Rest now love,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead before turning his attentions to what Quatre was doing.  
  
"He's a little smaller than some,but he's healthy,"Quatre smiled while wrapping the small baby in a towel.  
  
"Do you still need this,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes.I need to clean up.Heero take the baby out for a little while and find something softer than a towel to wrap him in,"Quatre said.  
  
"Ok,"Heero answered taking the baby from Quatre's arms.  
  
"I'll be down stairs shortly,"Quatre said as he grabbed a fresh towel and soaked it with the new hot water.  
  
******************************************************  
  
TBC.........  
  
Phew!....Sorry for jumping time a lot,but I didn't have anything to put to make  
up time for a month or two months and I felt bad for Duo for keeping him away  
from Heero for so long....Ah well...Review and I should have the next chapter   
up soon!Later my lovlies! 


	8. names and missions

A few minuets later Quatre walked out of Duo's bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
"How is he,"Trowa asked.  
  
"He's resting.He'll be bed bound for a few weeks and to keep him safe from infection no one is allowed to see him over an hour,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"Can I see him at least,"Heero asked holding his son in a pale blue blanket.  
  
"He's asleep right now,but...I don't see why not,"Quatre smiled letting Heero into the bedroom.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be a worse mother hen now to Duo than you were,"Trowa sighed pulling his blonde lover into his arms.  
  
"Because I worry about them,"Quatre smiled.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Duo,"Heero whispered sitting on the bed next to Duo,while holding the baby.  
  
"Heero,"Duo said weakly.  
  
"How are you feeling,"Heero asked taking on hand and lacing his fingers with Duo's.  
  
"Tired and sore.Quatre gave me something to dull pain.I can't tell you how I really feel because of it,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I guess that's good then,"Heero said.  
  
"Can...Can I see him,"Duo asked, looking at the baby as it made a gurgle.(I love that word!)  
  
"He's yours,"Heero smiled handing the baby to Duo.  
  
"Have you thought of any names,"Duo asked,sitting up a little.  
  
"Not really.Trowa said he looked like a Taylor Quatre said he looked like a Thomas...I really don't like either,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"What if we call him Toby,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I like that much better than what Wufei thought up,"Heero smiled,feeling the baby's fine hair.  
  
"What did he think up,"Duo asked.  
  
"Sherman or Martain,"Heero snikered.  
  
"Omgosh!Wufei came up with those names,"Duo laughed,before wincing.  
  
"Easy...Yeah...either that or we name him dragon,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Aw man....I like Toby though....Toby Odin Yuy,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Why my name,"Heero asked.  
  
"Because I love you and this is your son as much as it is mine,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I love you too...You should rest.Quatre is going to have my head if I keep you up any longer,"Heero smiled running a hand through Duo's bangs.  
  
"I am really tired,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Rest then.I'll be back later with Toby to check on you,"Heero said taking the baby from Duo's arms.  
  
"Promise you'll be back,"Duo said closing his eyes.  
  
"I promise,"Heero said standing from the bed and leaving the room quietly so Duo could sleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*~3 Weeks Later~*  
  
"Come on I'm fine.I can at least do one,"Duo whinned.  
  
"No,"Quatre sighed sipping on his tea.  
  
"It won't kill me,"Duo said shifting his son in his arms.  
  
"You don't know that,"Quatre said.  
  
"Please.Tell Heero to tell G to let me take my missions again,"Duo said.  
  
"If it'll shut you up I'll do it,"Wufei said from the arm chair.  
  
"Wufei!He's only been walking for two weeks.He still needs to recover,"Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"He's fine.If Maxwell said he's alright then he is,"Wufei sighed.  
  
"I don't think so,"Quatre said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I am fine.I never lie about things like this...I never lie period,"Duo grinned.  
  
"I SAID NO,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"Toby wailed.  
  
"Nice going Winner,"Wufei sighed.  
  
"Shhh...It's ok.Mean ol Quaty ain't goin to hurt you,"Duo said bouncing Toby in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry.I forgot not to yell,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"Ah...thppp,"Toby giggled at Duo tickled his feet.  
  
"He's so cute it's sickening,"Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Ain't he though,"Duo smiled.  
  
"And spoiled,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Who's fault is that little one,"Trowa asked walking into the living room.  
  
"I take full blame and I'm proud to spoil Toby,"Quatre beamed.  
  
"Toby!That doesn't go there,"Duo giggled,taking Toby's foot out of his mouth.  
  
"AWW!Kawaii,"Quatre squealed.  
  
"You do know where he gets it,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Deffinantly not from me,"Heero said walking into the living room holding a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sure he does,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Baka,"Heero sighed sitting down next to Duo.  
  
"I bet you were this cute when you were a baby Hee-koi,"Duo said.  
  
"Toby.You're foot doesn't go in your mouth son,"Heero smiled taking Toby's foot out of the baby's mouth.  
  
"Thththppppp,"Toby gurgled.  
  
"I wanna baby,"Quatre squealed.  
  
"Don't look at me!Look at Trowa,"Duo said.  
  
"Trowa,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Only if you carry it,"Trowa said.  
  
"Ok,"Quatre beamed.  
  
"Here we go again,"Wufei sighed.  
  
~BEEP~~BEEP~~BEEP~  
  
"Don't answer it Heero,"Duo said looking at Heero seriously.  
  
"You know I have to,"Heero sighed,reaching over and picking up his lap top.  
  
"Please,"Duo asked.  
  
"We all have a mission,"Heero said looking at Duo then at Toby.  
  
"What about...,"Duo asked.  
  
"Can Howard watch him?He needs to be in a safe place.This is our biggest mission yet,"Heero replied.  
  
"Howard can watch him...How big Heero,"Duo asked.  
  
"This could determine the end of the war,"Heero said standing up and heading up stairs.  
  
"Damn this is going to be one hell of a mission,"Duo said standing up with Toby in his arms.  
  
"Duo where are you going,"Quatre asked.  
  
"To call Howard.I can't fly Toby there.One of the sweepers or Howard must come get Toby,"Duo sighed picking up the vid-phone."I just hope we'll be around to get you back baby,"Duo said to his son before dialing the familar number.  
  
TBC................  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ok here's the deal.I don't know how the end of the first war ended cause I haven't   
watched that yet cause I don't have that DVD yet but I'm going to jump to the end   
and then EW will start and I may have to skip the details on that.I hope you don't   
mind that though...*bites finger nails*....Oh well....I hope to get the next chapter  
out sooner than I did this one.Until we meet again.Later my lovlies! 


	9. Goodbye and Hello

*~Next Day~*  
  
"Duo?Has Howard gotten here yet.We leave in a few hours,"Quatre yelled from inside the house.  
  
"Not yet,"Duo replied,bouncing Toby in his arms.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre yelled.  
  
"I don't want to leave you yet baby.I'm going to miss you so much.I haven't had you very long and now I have to leave you....It's not fair,"Duo sighed tracing Toby's face with his fingers.  
  
"Mm,"Toby smiled sucking Duo's finger into his mouth.  
  
"Oh God...I can't do this,"Duo's voice quivered as he tried not to cry.  
  
"Duo?You should be inside waiting,"Heero said walking out on the porch.  
  
"I can't do this,"Duo said unevenly.  
  
"Duo?Duo we'll see him again soon,"Heero said sitting down next to his crying love.  
  
"I'm going to miss so much,"Duo sniffed.  
  
"Howard can record it for us,"Heero said,wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"It's not the same as being there.He's going to think we've abandoned him,"Duo said crying harder.  
  
"He's smarter than that.Duo we can visit him.Things will be ok,"Heero said whipping away Duo's tears.  
  
"I'm still going to miss him,"Duo sniffed looking down at Toby who continued to suck on Duo's finger.  
  
"He's hungry,"Heero smiled,holding one of Toby's small hands.  
  
"I just fed him a minuet ago.He's just doing this for the fun of it I guess,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to miss him too,"Heero sighed,feeling of the soft baby hair.  
  
"Here's Howard,"Duo sighed watching the truck pull up the driveway.  
  
"We'll see Toby again love.We will,"Heero said kissing Duo's cheek before getting up to say good bye.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*~End of the War~*  
  
"Took you long enough,"Duo grumbled as Heero sat in the driver's seat.  
  
"I had to settle some things,"Heero said starting the car.  
  
"Alright...Howard said he'd meet us at the house Quatre set up,"Duo said buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Howard,"Heero asked.  
  
"Oh God...Heero!TOBY!REMEMBER!?Or are you so stuck up on Relena right now you don't remember your own son,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo.I didn't forget about my son.I forgot Howard was keeping him is all and don't talk about Relena,"Heero growled.  
  
"Fuck off Yuy.Let me out of this damn car.I'll catch a taxi,"Duo said unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"I'm not stopping this car,"Heero said pushing the car to go faster.  
  
"You don't scare me Heero.I've piloted a gundam and you think a little car like this can scare me....Think again perfect solider,"Duo growled opening the car door.  
  
"BAKA,"Heero yelled grabbing Duo's shirt before Duo got the chance to jump out of the car.  
  
"Let me go,"Duo yelled as Heero dragged Duo into the car and onto his lap.  
  
"No!I won't let you kill ourself because I forgot the name of the guy who was watching Toby.I didn't forget about Toby.How could I.He's my son.He's a part of me just like you are,"Heero said stopping the car.  
  
"Really,"Duo asked.  
  
"Hai...You and Toby mean more to me than some pink priss,"Heero said tucking some of Duo's loose hair back.  
  
"Same here,but with you,"Duo smiled kissing Heero's hand.  
  
"Good....Now lets go meet our son...again,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Lets,"Duo smiled shutting the car door and putting his seat belt back on.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh I've missed you soo much,"Duo said holding Toby up and spinning around.  
  
"AH,"Toby laughed.  
  
"Duo you'll make him sick,"Heero said taking Toby out of Duo's hands.  
  
"I think I made myself sick,"Duo said grabbing the wall as the room spun.  
  
"Baka,"Heero smiled tickling Toby's feet.  
  
"Ak,"Toby sqirmed kicking his feet away from Heero's fingers.  
  
"Now we're one big happy family,"Duo smiled grabbing Heero's face and kissing his lips.  
  
"Hai,"Heero smiled.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Toby!You aren't suppose to hit your father,"Duo laughed as Toby continued to slap Heero in the face.  
  
"Really....It's....ok,"Heero said inbetween smacks.  
  
"Here give him to me,"Duo giggled taking Toby from Heero's arms.  
  
"Now who's my big boy?Huh? You are!Yes you are...Yes you are,"Duo giggled tapping Toby's nose with his finger.  
  
"Duo...You sound like a baka.Quit,"Heero said.  
  
"Well I've always wanted to do that.I've seen it on tv so many times,"Duo smiled bouncing Toby up and down.  
  
"Do you always do stuff you see on tv,"Heero asked.  
  
"Most of the time,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I wonder if you'll be this bad when we marry,"Heero sighed.  
  
"When we what,"Duo asked starring at Heero.  
  
"When we marry.I haven't bought the rings yet and I haven't prepared a proposal yet,"Heero blushed.  
  
"Oh Heero,"Duo smiled hugging Heero with one hand while the other craddled the baby.  
  
"So that's a yes,"Heero asked gentally returning the embrace.  
  
"That's a yes,"Duo nodded kissing Heero's lips.  
  
TBC.........................  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I know it's short and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.I've been working   
on a new fic,but I'm not posting it until I finish one of my other WIP's...bear with   
me please.I'll finish Angel's Wings in a few days.Until next time...Later my lovlies! 


	10. I need you more

*~A year Later~*  
  
"DAAA,"Toby cried running/wobbling into the house.  
  
"What's wrong baby,"Duo asked kneeling down so Toby could run into his arms.  
  
"He skin his knee,"Heero said walking into the house as well.  
  
"Awww.Let me see baby,"Duo said picking Toby up and setting him on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Urt,"Toby cried pointing to his knee.  
  
"I know it hurts,"Duo said looking at Toby's bloody knee.  
  
"I'll get the first aid,"Heero smiled walking into the bathroom.  
  
"You hear that?Papa's going to get something that'll make it feel better,"Duo said picking Toby up and balancing him in his arms.  
  
"No,"Toby sniffed wrapping his arms around Duo's neck and hidding his face in the crook of Duo's neck.  
  
"Come on.It'll make it feel better,"Duo said sitting down on the love seat with Toby in his lap.  
  
"No,"Toby cried.  
  
"You hold him and I'll put it on his knee,"Heero said sitting down by Duo with the first-aid.  
  
"Ok,"Duo nodded pulling up Toby's pant leg.  
  
Toby just whimpered and hid his face.  
  
"Here we go,"Heero said dabbing non-stinging disinfectiant onto Toby's knee.  
  
"See that doesn't hurt,"Duo said smoothing Toby's chocolate brown hair back.  
  
Toby just looked at his knee where Heero put a band-aid onto the cut.  
  
"How's that feel big boy,"Heero asked tickling Toby's feet.  
  
"Pa,"Toby squealed kicking his feet away from Heero's hands.  
  
"Nap time buddy,"Duo laughed picking Toby up and spinning him around over his head.  
  
"AAAAAAAHhhhhh,"Toby squealed clenching his violet-blue eyes shut.  
  
"You're going to make him sick,"Heero said taking Toby from Duo's hands.  
  
"I think I made myself sick again,"Duo laughed wrapping his arms around Heero's waist.  
  
"Baka.Don't puke on me,"Heero said shaking his head.  
  
"Thhhhhhppppppp,"Toby giggled sticking his tongue out at his parents.  
  
"Time for a nap Toby,"Heero said carried Toby upstairs and Duo dragged along,still holding onto Heero's waist.  
  
"NO NAP,"Toby yelled once they entered his room.  
  
"You're going to be all cranky if you don't,"Duo said over Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Nu uh,"Toby said shaking his head as Heero laid him down in the bed.  
  
"Uh huh,"Duo said letting go of Heero's waist to pull the blankets up over Toby.  
  
"No,"Toby said with a yawn.  
  
"Night buddy,"Duo said bending down to kiss Toby's forehead.  
  
"No,"Toby sighed closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes,"Heero smiled bending down to kiss Toby's cheek.  
  
"Shhh,"Duo smiled taking Heero's hand and dragging him out of Toby's room.  
  
"It's quiet,"Heero smiled wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
"If we keep the noise level down it'll stay that way,"Duo whispered.  
  
~*BRING~You have an Incoming call~BRING~*  
  
"Hello,"Duo asked answering the phone.  
  
"Hey,"Quatre yelled into the phone.  
  
"SSSSHHHHHHHHHHhh....We just put Toby down for his nap,"Duo said turning the volume down on the vid-phone.  
  
"Oh...Sorry.I just wanted to make sure you're going to help me send the gundams out,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah.Heero and Hilde are going to stay with Toby,"Duo said tucking some hair behind his ear.  
  
"Do you really need Hilde there,"Quatre asked.  
  
"No,"Heero said from over Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Yes.In case something happens,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Well...I'll see you in a few days then Duo,"Quatre smiled disconnecting the call.  
  
"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore,"Duo asked shutting off the phone.  
  
"No,"Heero said shaking his head.  
  
"Thank you captain,"Duo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Welcome,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I'm thrashed.I'm going to take a nap too.You wanna join me,"Duo asked.  
  
"I will,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok well....You know where our room is,"Duo smiled walking into the bedroom.  
  
~*BRING~You have an incoming call~BRING~*  
  
"I'll get it,"Heero yelled.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Heero,"Duo yelled walking aroung the house.  
  
"PA,"Toby yelled trotting along by Duo's feet.  
  
"He's not here,"Duo said picking Toby up.  
  
"Pa,"Toby asked with watery eyes.  
  
"I don't know,"Duo shrugged walking into the kitchen.  
  
"PA,"Toby said pointing to a yellow piece of paper laying on the breakfast table.  
  
"Lets see,"Duo said setting Toby down in his baby seat.  
  
"Me see,"Toby said reaching for the note in Duo's hands.  
  
"Ok.What's it say,"Duo asked showing the note to Toby.  
  
"Pa,"Toby laughed.  
  
"Nice try smart guy,"Duo smiled as he turned the note to read it.  
  
Dear Duo.My love.  
  
As you've noticed I'm not home....Don't know when or if I'll come back.  
  
The world needs me.  
  
Heero Maxwell-Yuy.  
  
"Oh God...HEERO,"Duo yelled running from the kitchen to the front door.  
  
"Heero!!!!....I need you,"Duo sobbed.  
  
TBC...........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
YES I KNOW I"M EVIL!!!!*ducks thrown objects* I'll update soon!...Well as   
  
soon as I can!....*hides under desk as room fills with rotten fruit and veggies. 


	11. Hidding tears isn't always easy

(quick note.I'm not going to put any EW stuff in here cause most of you have probably either A)watched the movie and know it or B)Haven't seen the movie yet and don't want a crazy authoress spoiling it for you so I won't spoil it for ya.Just incase you wanna know this takes place like right after EW where Duo's at the scrap yard with Hilde.Chiao!)  
  
  
  
"Duo?There's truck pulling up.Maybe you should get up,"Hilde asked nudging Duo in the ribs.  
  
"Who ever it is tell em 'm sleepin...if it's Heero I'll kill him.Stupid bastard leaving me like this....Shit Hilde go see who it is,"Duo swollowed burrying his face in his pillow to hide his tears from his best friend.  
  
"Oh Duo,"Hilde sighed as she walked out of the little shack she called home.  
  
"Miss Hilde,"An old man with sunglasses asked.  
  
"Howard,"Hilde asked.  
  
"Sure is.I think this little tyke would like to be back with his daddy,"Howard said pointing to the little boy sleeping in Howard's jeep.  
  
"This Toby,"Hilde asked.  
  
"Sure is.He's grown like a weed.Duo around,"Howard asked.  
  
"Yeah.Let me get him,"Hilde said running in the house to only return a second later dragging a groggy Duo behind her.  
  
"What do ya want girl,"Duo growled as he was dragged from his pillow.  
  
"Someone wants ta see you igit,"Hilde said shoving Duo up to Howard.  
  
"Howwie,"Duo smiled hugging his long time friend.  
  
"You wanna get your rugrat,"Howard asked as Duo let him go.  
  
"Toby,"Duo squealed running over to the sleeping boy.  
  
"Mmm,"Toby moaned rubbing his eyes to wake and look strangely at his dad.  
  
"Howow,"Toby asked looking up at Howard.  
  
"Howard,"Duo asked picking up his son.  
  
"Your hair.It looks different than what Tobes remembers,"Howard said.  
  
"Oh.What ya think baby,"Duo asked running a hand through his lighter colored hair that was in a slopply done pony tail.  
  
"Bah,"Toby laughed.  
  
"I don't think he likes it,"Duo frowned,trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Daddy...Papa,"Toby asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know baby,"Duo sighed,forcing a smile for his baby.  
  
"Papa...gone,"Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah baby.He's gone,"Duo nodded as it began to rain.  
  
"I think I better go.I'll see ya soon boys,"Howard waved before climbing into his jeep and driving away.  
  
"I'll go and start supper.Don't stay out here and make him sick Duo,"Hilde said going inside.  
  
"Daddy,"Toby asked clinging to Duo's shirt.  
  
"Yea baby,"Duo asked smoothing back his son's dark chocolate hair.  
  
"Why's water falling,"Toby asked looking up into the grey sky.  
  
"Heaven's crying love,"Duo smiled.At least when it rained,his baby wouldn't be able to tell he was crying.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it where the hell is Yuy,"Wufei asked a week later watching as Duo pushed little Toby on the swings.  
  
"Watch your language Wufei.Yuy is probably trying to get back to his son and Duo right now,"Sally Po said slapping Wufei upside the head.  
  
"It's torchure to watch him go through this though,"Wufei sighed watching as Toby jumped out of the swing into Quatre's waiting arms.  
  
"I know it is,but everyone of us has tried countless times to try and find Heero.He's just disappeared for now,"Sally sighed.  
  
"When Heero doesn't want to be found he isn't found,"Trowa said watching as his blonde loved swung Toby around in the air.  
  
"When he comes back I'll kill him,"Wufei growled.  
  
"Please don't,"Duo sighed walking up onto the porch.  
  
"I'll at least cause him major injury,"Wufei said.  
  
"Wufei!..Are you alright Duo,"Sally asked.  
  
"I'm fine until Toby asks about Heero again tonight.Every night he asks and every night I have to tell him I don't know,"Duo sighed sitting down by Trowa.  
  
"Duo...I know you don't want to hear this but have you at least thought that maybe Heero's gone,"Sally asked.  
  
"Heero's out there I know!He's not dead....I know he's out there,"Duo said burrying his face in his hands.Why couldn't they just leave him alone!  
  
"Relena said the last time she saw him was at one of her speeches right after the war.She said she thought she saw him in the balcony,but when she looked again he wasn't there,"Sally said.  
  
"Relena's been calling me nonstop.She actually is worried about Toby,"Duo said with his hands still covering his eyes.He could NOT let Toby see him lose it.  
  
"DADDY!Come play,"Toby yelled as Quatre dragged Toby around on one of his legs.  
  
"Ok baby,"Duo smiled,putting on his mask again and running out to grab Toby up and throw him in the air,causing the little boy to laugh like crazy.  
  
"I won't kill Yuy,but I WILL cause him major injury,"Wufei growled.  
  
"This time...I agree,"Sally sighed.  
  
"I think I may help you Wufei,"Trowa said.  
  
"No one deserves to have the love of their life leave them.No matter what the cause.Duo and Toby are both visibly suffering,"Sally said.  
  
"Agreed,"Wufei said taking Sally's hand in his.  
  
"I can't imagine what Duo's going through.I couldn't live with out Quatre.He's made me see that I'm alive,"Trowa said.  
  
"Heero was the best thing for Duo until Toby was born...now...I just want to strangle Yuy,"Wufei growled.  
  
"We all do,but at least before we hurt him...let's find him.For Duo and Toby's sake,"Sally said watching as Toby chased his dad around the massive back yard.  
  
TBC.....................  
  
**************************************************  
  
*growls at Heero* I know it's my fault but...Yeah! I admit when I wrote the first little part of this chapter I almost made myself cry with the Heaven crying part...it was sad!!!Review please? 


	12. Someone's knocking

~Three years later~(Toby is now 3 and a half)   
  
"Toby?I'm going to find you,"Duo sang walking through the house.   
  
"Are you......under the bed,"Duo asked looking under the bed.   
  
"NO,"Toby yelled jumping out of the closet and running out of the bedroom.   
  
"Come back here and let me tag you,"Duo laughed scrambling to his feet to chase Toby towards the living room.   
  
"Nope,"Toby giggled jumping onto the couch.   
  
"Gah! I have to be it again,"Duo asked as Toby yelled base.   
  
"You don't have to Daddy,"Toby smiled.   
  
"It is getting close to supper time....You want to go over to Uncle Quatre's to eat,"Duo asked sitting down on the couch.   
  
"Yes,"Toby yelled jumping on the couch.   
  
"Ok let me call him,"Duo said ruffling Toby's chocolate locks and walking into the kitchen to dial up Quatre.   
  
~DING~DONG~   
  
"Toby look and see who it is,"Duo yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Ok Daddy,"Toby said climbing down off the couch and running to the door.   
  
"Who's dere,"Toby asked,grabbing the step ladder and pulling it infront of the door.   
  
"One of Duo's friends,"The person on the other side of the door answered.   
  
"Who,"Toby asked looking out the peep hole to see the grown up image of himself.   
  
"Can't I come in Toby,"The person asked.   
  
"Not without Daddy's say so,"Toby answered.   
  
"Will you get his say so,"The person asked.   
  
"Ok....Wait dere,"Toby said climbing down off the ladder and running into the kitchen to pull on his Daddy's pant leg.   
  
"What baby,"Duo asked covering the recevier of the phone.   
  
"Man at the door wants to talk to ya,"Toby said.   
  
"Who is it,"Duo asked.   
  
"He said he was a friend,"Toby shrugged.   
  
"What's he look like,"Duo asked.   
  
"Like me,but bigger,"Toby said.   
  
"Quatre I'll call you back....Toby said there's a man at the door that looks like him,but...bigger....I'll call you back I promise.....I'll be ok...Bye,"Duo laughed into the phone.   
  
"Dis way,"Toby said grabbing Duo's pant leg and dragging him into the living room and over to the front door.   
  
"Toby baby...Go to your room incase ok,"Duo said running his fingers through Toby's hair.   
  
"But Daddy,"Toby pouted.   
  
"Please? You can have seconds on desert if you listen to me right now,"Duo smiled.   
  
"Okays,"Toby smiled before running of towards his room.   
  
"Who's there,"Duo asked at the door.   
  
"Duo let me in,"The person answered.   
  
"I...I don't know who you are,"Duo stammered moving the step ladder out of his way.   
  
"Yes you do....it's been a long time,but you know me,"The person said.   
  
"Ok...but I'm warning you.Whoever you are.You try something with my son here I'll kill you,"Duo said unlocking the door.   
  
"I believe you will,"The person said as Duo opened the door.   
  
"I...Oh....Oh my God........HEERO! GOD,"Duo cried launching himself into Heero's arms.   
  
"Duo,"Heero sighed.   
  
"Where the fuck have you been,"Duo yelled pulling away from Heero.   
  
"I'd rather not tell,but you deserve to know,"Heero said.   
  
"Come in and sit,"Duo said taking Heero's hand and pulling him inside the house.   
  
"Arigatou Duo,"Heero said sitting heavily on the couch.   
  
"Now tell me...Where the fuck have you been for three fucking years,"Duo said wipping tears from his eyes.   
  
"I've been at J's......I tried time after time to call and tell you but every time I got out of J's sight to pick up the phone he cut the line. I have been trying for three years to get back here to you.To Toby.....J he died two days ago and I've spent every second since then tracking you down,"Heero said swollowing the lump forming in his throat.   
  
"Why did J have you,"Duo aksed holding Heero's hands.   
  
"He wouldn't let his........his perfect project go....He tried to make it where I did what he told me....a more perfect soldier...he wanted to be prepared for the next war.....I've been through hell and back again just to see you,"Heero said letting tears fall.   
  
"Oh Heero,"Duo cried wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.   
  
"Daddy?Can I come out now,"Toby asked from the door way of the living room.   
  
"Yes baby...come here,"Duo said letting go of Heero and motioning for Toby to sit in his lap.   
  
"Oks,"Toby nodded eyeing Heero the whole way to Duo.   
  
"Toby...Do you know who this is,"Duo asked wrapping his arms around Toby's waist.   
  
"No,"Toby said shaking his head.   
  
"This is your father Toby,"Duo said.   
  
"Papa,"Toby asked looking up at Heero.   
  
"Hey Toby,"Heero said brushing Toby's bangs back.   
  
"Where you been,"Toby asked crawling out of Duo's lap and wrapping his small arms around Heero's neck.   
  
"I've been trying to get home to you and your Dad,"Heero said hugging Toby close.   
  
"I miss-ed you,"Toby said.   
  
"I missed you to...both of you,"Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo and pulling both his loved ones close."Very much so,"Heero said,tears leaking from his eyes.   
  
"Maybe I should cancell dinner at Quatre's,"Duo laughed around his own tears.   
  
"Actually.....I feel like I owe every one an appology of where I've been,"Heero said.   
  
"Well just so you know.....Stand behind me so Wufei and Trowa can't kill you,"Duo smiled.   
  
"Quatre's not mad,"Heero asked.   
  
"He's mad,he just can't do anything about it,"Duo said letting go of Heero to wipe his tears away.   
  
"Why,"Heero asked.   
  
"He's pregnant,"Duo smiled.   
  
"When did that happen,"Heero asked.   
  
"Two months ago.He went and had a womb implanted,"Duo said.   
  
"I've missed alot I see,"Heero said.   
  
"You have,"Duo said resting his head on Heero's shoulder.   
  
"Can we go eat,"Toby asked letting go of Heero.   
  
"Yes we can go eat,"Duo smiled running his hand through Toby's hair.   
  
"Yay,"Toby smiled.   
  
"Well.....lets go,"Duo smiled standing up and offering Heero his hand.   
  
"You still wear this,"Heero asked turning Duo's hand over to see the engagement ring on Duo's finger.   
  
"I never take it off,"Duo shrugged.   
  
"I love you Duo and I'm sorry for not coming home sooner,"Heero said standing up and kissing Duo.   
  
"OOOooohhhhh.Daddy and Papa kissin,"Toby giggled.   
  
"Mmmm,"Duo moaned shooing Toby away.   
  
"Daddy and Papa sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"Toby giggled running to his room.   
  
"I blame it on day care,"Duo said breaking this kiss a second before crushing his mouth to Heero's again. Heero only nodded and held Duo close.   
  
TBC.....................................   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Sorry it's taken so long to update and The thing about Heero being with J for so long is sketchy I know it's suppose to be like that for a bit.I'll get to more of that later. But for now...Chiao my lovlies! 


	13. Two

Gomen nasai for the delay I've ben up to my neck in band activities and that's why I haven't posted in ages and I'm really really   
  
really sorry for the delay. I'm going to post sooner!! But this chapter is dedicated to Emily and Annie who are always pursuing   
  
me to update. ^____^ on with the show!!!   
  
************************************************************************************************   
  
*~15 Months Later~*   
  
"Papa! Daddy wants you," Toby yelled across the house.   
  
"What does he want,"Heero sighed picking up Toby's toys.   
  
"He just said he wanted you to come there,"Toby shrugged.   
  
"Why didn't he just come and get me,"Heero asked.   
  
"You try getting around the house like this Yuy,"Duo said walking down the stairs carefully.   
  
"Duo! You shouldn't be up," Heero gaped running to help Duo.   
  
"Heero. I'm not dying I'm pregnant," Duo said, helping Heero's help anyway.   
  
"Yes with twins and Sally said that it could be more difficult than just one," Heero said guiding Duo over to the couch.   
  
" It's not like I'm going pop.....yet anyway," Duo smiled rubbing his pregnant stomach.   
  
" I guess. What'd you want anyway," Heero asked sitting by Duo, taking a break from cleaning up Toby's toys.   
  
"Well I did want you to come upstairs, but I changed my mind and I wanted to show you something," Duo smiled.   
  
" Show me what,"Heero asked.   
  
" This," Duo said taking one of Heero's hands and laying it on his stomach.   
  
"Thats......," Heero paused.   
  
"One of the twins," Duo smiled.   
  
"They're moving! Already," Heero smiled, rubbing the spot where the baby was kicking.   
  
" I WANNA FEEL," Toby whinned throwing his hand out to Duo.   
  
" Ok ok,"Duo laughed, taking his son's out streched hand and putting it on the spot the baby was kicking.   
  
" That's it," Toby asked feeling Duo's stomach push against his hand.   
  
"Yes," Duo smiled.   
  
"THAT'S COOL," Toby squealed, causing Heero and Duo to laugh.   
  
" Now if only I had my bed down here I'd be all set," Duo smiled.   
  
" No way am I hauling that bed down here," Heero said, shaking his head.   
  
" But......oh alright," Duo smiled leaning his head on Heero's shoulder.   
  
"I'm tired," Toby said sitting on the floor.   
  
"But I don't want to go upstairs," Toby pouted.   
  
"You can go upstairs with me and we can both take a nap," Duo said ruffling Toby's hair.   
  
" I don't wanna,"Toby whinned.   
  
"Come on. I'll carry you," Heero said picking up his son.   
  
" Will you carry me," Duo smiled,standing up.   
  
" I can try to carry both of you," Heero said.   
  
" No. I don't want you to strain something. I can walk upstairs," Duo said, leading the way upstairs.   
  
" Ok," Heero said, looking down at his son who was already asleep in his arms.   
  
" Put him in bed and come lay down with me," Duo yawned walking into their room.   
  
"Ok,"Heero said going in Toby's room and laying the sleeping boy down and tucking him in before walking across   
  
the hall into his and Duo's shared room and laying on the bed with his long haired love.   
  
" Now that I'm laying here I am tired," Duo yawned.   
  
" Then go to sleep," Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo's pregnant stomach.   
  
" I would if you'd stop talking," Duo smiled kissing Heero's nose.   
  
"Baka," Heero smiled.   
  
"Yes but I'm your baka," Duo said closing his eyes and snuggling best he could up to Heero's chest.   
  
" And I wouldn't have it anyother way,"Heero said tightening his hold on Duo, who was already asleep. "Sweet   
  
dreams koi,"Heero yawned drifting off to sleep aswell.   
  
Owari   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
It's not long,but I've had this in my notebook for ages as the end to this fic and I finially typed it up! Go me! Now...REVIEW   
  
PLEASE!!! 


	14. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Ok. If I get 100 reviews for this I will write a sequal to  
  
tell about the twins. Can you do it? I'm waiting to see. ^_______________^.  
  
Evil? Me? Don't you know it! 


End file.
